The Most Beautiful Blue Eyes
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: Gwen doesn't mind spending a summer with the original cast at Playa De Losers, but when Duncan confides something in her, she has to figure out how to deal with it. Ideally she wants both parties to be happy, but can that really happen given their past?


Normal text indicates Gwen's POV

**Bold text indicates Third Person POV**

* * *

How bad could a whole summer at Playa De Losers really be? I mean, we were all being allowed to stay here without competing in a single ridiculous challenge. The 22 of us, while a new group of suckers had to deal with the insanity that was Chris. I shook my head, it didn't really matter. Maybe I felt bad for them, maybe I didn't. It was great to see everyone, well, maybe not everyone. I certainly was excited to see some of the people I had spent the past three seasons of Total Drama with. Leshawna was the first person to approach me after we had all settled in.

"Gwen, girl, how you been?"

"I've been good."

"How's yo' boy, Duncan?"

"We aren't really a thing."

"Did he break yo' heart, girl? Do you want me to lay the hurt on him?"

"No, no," I chuckled, "We both talked about it and agreed we would be better as friends."

"Man, you ain't havin' no luck with the boys, are you sweetie?"

"I guess not, but at least both Duncan and Trent have a healthy friendship with me."

"Yeah, I suppose. But how you gonna keep them from tryin' to kill each other?"

"Leshawna, I don't think they'd kill each other."

"I'd watch them like a hawk, girl."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, shoving her playfully, "You worry too much."

"Maybe. I'll catch you later." She waved and exited my room. I sighed. Hopefully she's wrong. They couldn't both still have feelings for me, right? They wouldn't hold petty grudges against each other? I shook the thought from my head. These were two of my best friends, I'm sure they'll get along.

Speaking of delinquents and musicians, I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I called out in response.

"It's the pizza guy." A snide remark replied to me. I smirked and opened the door.

"Duncan? Where's my pizza?" I faked surprise, playing along.

"Oh, I must've eaten it all while I was waiting."

"Even the box? Man, you must've been hungry."

"A guy's gotta eat."

"Well, don't stand out in the hall like a stranger."

The punk shrugged his shoulders and flopped down onto my bed, disheveling the sheets and pillows.

"I didn't say "Make a mess of the place"."

"I thought you wanted me to feel at home."

"What, do you live in a barn?"

"Maybe I do."

I stared at him, he stared back, serious look plastered on his face. We both cracked, laughing at each other. I sat at the end of the bed and looked at him. He sat up and grinned.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I get to spend a whole summer at this luxury resort with my friends."

"Not to mention some less than savory characters." I groaned.

"Don't remind me. Do you know how hard it was to ditch Courtney so I could come see you?"

"She still thinks you two have a chance?"

"I tried to tell her, but she doesn't take 'No' for an answer."

"Duncan, man, why don't you get a restraining order?" I pulled my legs onto the bed and crossed them.

"Well lawyers tend not to be too anxious to deal with you if you've got a record. Besides, lawyers are bloodthirsty; it would be safer to just wheel around a tank of piranha to protect me."

"Not to mention cheaper." I added, giggling.

"So," He said, crossing his arms, "Where's your other best friend?"

"Who might that be?"

"Y'know, mister profound guitar player."

"Duncan, Trent's a cool guy. Why don't the three of us hang out and you two can get to know each other?" I suggested. His face changed almost completely. Not out of contempt or disgust, but more to an expression of pain. He couldn't really be jealous of Trent, could he?

"I-I don't know about that…"

"Oh, c'mon, why not?"

"I-I'm not too sure Trent even likes me."

"Since when do you care if people like you?"

"Well, h-he's like your best friend or something, right?"

"Well, he's certainly a close friend, maybe not my BEST friend. But why does that even matter to you?"

"I mean, if you're gonna hang out with him, and you want me to hang out with you two, it would help if he liked me."

"Duncan, what are you going on about?"

"N-nothing. I'm just rambling."

This was weird, where did my cool, tough guy friend go? The mention of Trent turned him into a nervous, babbling mess.

"Well, I'm sure if you try to get along with him he'll do the same."

"You think so?"

"I don't know, it's worth a shot."

Almost on cue, another knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I heard Trent's voice reply. I looked at Duncan and he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Come on in."

As he opened the door, his smile quickly dropped into a frown.

"Oh, he's here."

"Trent, don't be rude. Duncan and I were just hanging out."

"Yeah, "Hanging out"."

"Jealous, much?" Duncan smirked. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Trent, Duncan and I were just talking about you."

"Y-you were?"

"Yeah, Duncan even suggested we try hanging out together."

"Th-the three of us?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought he hated me."

"Duncan doesn't hate you, right, Duncan?"

"Nah, I don't know you well enough to hate you."

"Thanks?"

"C'mon, take a seat on the bed." I said, patting the space between me and Duncan. He reluctantly sat down. Trent looked between the two of us, brow creased in unease.

"Relax, dude, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Duncan, that's not very reassuring." I glared at him.

"What? I said I "Wasn't" going to hurt him." He crossed his arms and sat back on the bed.

"Well," I said, rubbing my temples, "This is sufficiently awkward."

I risked a glance over at the two males I was trying to get to be friends. Trent still looked uneasy, and Duncan, he looked nervous, like he had before. Did they really feel that uncomfortable around each other?

"A-actually, Gwen, can I maybe talk to you in private?" Duncan uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah, sure. Trent, you don't mind, do you?"

"N-not at all. Let me know when you guys are done."

When Trent had left, and the door was closed completely, Duncan motioned for me to come closer to him. I was a bit tentative, but I leaned in closer.

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have a confession."

Oh boy, this is it. He's still in love with me. That's what he wants to tell me, I know it. I have to keep him from embarrassing himself.

"Duncan, I…"

"Just listen, okay. I-I kinda like… I mean what I'm trying to say."

"Duncan, just spit it out."

"I like Trent."

Well, I certainly was NOT expecting that. All this time I thought he couldn't stand Trent. Then again, the nervousness, the catty insults, typical behavior for when your crush is around. I look for the words to respond, but all I can manage is a "What?"

"There's really no "What", Gwen. I like Trent."

"That's why you were so concerned with if he hated you or not."

"Yeah. The thing is, I don't know how to tell him. I mean what if he just flat out rejects me?"

"Duncan, this is so unlike you."

"Shut up."

"Well, you could just tell him."

"And risk making a fool of myself? No way, absolutely not."

"Oh come on, you did it with Courtney back in season one."

"Well, she was a girl and I'm a guy. There's no social stigma that comes with guys asking girls out."

"Since when do you care if you get judged?"

'Normally I don't. I dunno." He ran a hand through his mohawk, exhaling in frustration.

"Look, Trent's a sweet guy. Even if he isn't interested, which I can't say whether he is or not, he'll be honest and respectful."

"You guys done in there yet? My feet are starting to hurt." Trent called from the hallway.

"Just a minute. Look, Duncan, maybe the best thing to do now is get to know him."

"I guess."

"Good. Now, I'm going to call him back in, and you two are gonna get to know each other. Alright, Trent, we're all set."

The door opened and closed, and Trent took his seat between me and Duncan once again.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Trent, it's private for a reason." I put a hand on my hip.

"Nah, it's okay. We were just talking about, uh, something that happened after we agreed to stay friends."

"Wait, you two aren't dating anymore?"

"No, didn't Gwen tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

Shit. I had completely forgotten to tell Trent that Duncan and I had agreed to just be friends. I guess part of me was afraid he'd take that as an invitation to get back together. Stupid.

"Well that's a relief," Trent sighed, "It makes things so much less awkward now. I was worried I was gonna be the third wheel."

Wrong, Trent, if things go well I'll be the third wheel. I smiled, "That would never happen."

We sat around for a while, discussing what had happened between the end of World Tour and now. Then I thought of something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I announced, standing up, "I agreed to go hang out with Bridgette and Leshawna for a little while. Sorry to bail on you guys."

"Nah, Gwen, it's okay. Duncan and I can get to know each other now, right?"

"Yeah. This'll give you two a chance to become friends." Or more, I thought, winking subtly at Duncan. He looks back at me, eyebrow arched in hesitation. I almost feel bad throwing him under the bus like this. "You two have fun."

By the time I get back to my room they're both gone. I flop down onto my still unmade bed and stare at the ceiling. It's still hard to believe. My best friend has a crush on my other best friend, and they both happen to be my ex-boyfriends. This is some soap opera shit right here. If only Chris could record this, I'm sure he'd get tons of viewers and the ratings would skyrocket. I honestly don't know how I feel like this. I want Duncan to be happy, but I don't want him to get his hopes up. I mean up until today they were both convinced they hated each other. Maybe Leshawna isn't the only one who worries too much. Oh well, it's late. Sleep will help me figure out what I should do. At least, I hope it will.

I'm awoken by the gleeful chirping birds and the bright sunlight shining through the window. I groan and roll over. I crack open an eye check the time.

"Bout time you woke up." I hear a voice say to me. I'm still half asleep, I can't register who it is. Wait a minute, how is there someone else in my room?

"Duncan."

"Morning."

"Duncan, it's like 8 in the morning, this better be good." It's too early for this. Wait, last night. "Wait, last night. How did it go?"

"Well, I learned that we don't completely hate each other's guts."

"What did you guys do?"

"We went back to his room and played some video games."

"That's it?"

"What, did you expect us to go at it like rabbits or some shit?"

"Did you guys talk or anything?"

"Well I didn't tell him I like him, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh."

"But I think I've at least made it to his good side."

"That's good. Now, tell me, how did you get in my room, and why are you here so early?"

"One, I'm a criminal, we can break into things. Two, I couldn't sleep and wanted someone to talk to."

"You really are a big softy, aren't ya?"

"Don't go spreadin' that around."

"Duncan, most of us have known how sweet you can be since season one."

"Yeah, yeah."

I smirked at him. "Now, how about a little privacy so I can get dressed?"

"I suppose I can do that for you. I'll meet you down by the pool in a little bit?"

"Sure."

He leaves. I take my time getting out of bed. I go into the bathroom and go about my business before slipping on my bathing suit. I grab a towel and some sunglasses and leave my room. By the time I get to the pool a good deal of the other ex-contestants have gotten themselves comfortable in the sun. Duncan is sitting in a chair in the shade, and I am glad to join him.

"Nice spot."

"I aim to please."

"So, tell me, what are you going to do about Trent?"

"I guess I'm gonna be his friend for now, I don't know."

Almost on cue, Trent steps out of the resort. He's wearing a pair of camouflage swim trunks and black blip flops. I sneak a glance at him, still finding him attractive. Then I look over at Duncan, who, by now, has noticed him as well.

"Hot damn." He says under his breath.

"Why don't you go hang out with him?"

Just then I hear Trent call over to us. God, I have to be psychic or something. He's standing next to me now, a hand on the back of my chair.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, if you like heat and being up early." I roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"It's going pretty good on my end, man. The weather is particularly good looking today." Duncan says, eyeing Trent. Fortunately, Trent was always pretty oblivious.

"Yeah, man, it's beautiful out today. C'mon, let's go swim."

"I'll pass." I say, shaking my head.

"Duncan, dude, you coming?" Trent says as he throws his towel onto a chair.

"Yeah, sure."

I watch the two of them run to the pool. They look like they've been friends since day one. Actually, they don't look like they'd make a bad couple, either. Duncan does a cannonball, soaking Trent, as well as Lindsay and Beth, who just happened to be sitting on the edge of the pool. Trent laughs and jumps in after him.

It's been a few weeks now. Duncan, Trent and I hang out all the time. Even when I'm hanging out with my other friends, Duncan and Trent are practically inseparable. But they're still just friends. I can tell Duncan's worried they'll never be more, but he seems content to have Trent's friendship.

"Hey Gwen." I'm snapped out of my thought. Trent sits down next to me; his expression is a mixture of thought and worry.

"Hey Trent, what's up?"

"Well, it's about Duncan."

"Oh no, I thought you two were getting along so well."

"We are, we are. It's just, I think there's more."

"What?" Oh no, did Trent figure out Duncan likes him? Oh man.

"Yeah. I-I think I like him."

"Well I would imagine so. You two have become such good friends."

"No. I think I like him." Trent repeated, stressing the "Like".

"Oh. OH." Oh, he LIKES him.

"Y-yeah."

"Trent, that's so cute."

"D-do you think I have a chance?"

"I can't say for sure, but I'd say it's worth a shot."

"What if he says 'No'?"

"You two are like best friends, even if he doesn't LIKE you; he'll still like you, right?"

"I hope so."

**So this was it. Gwen knew for sure now that they both liked each other. But how could she get them to realize that?**

**Of course she had an idea. She invited both of them to hang out in her room at 6, but when Duncan and Trent showed up, there was no Gwen. That meant they had the opportunity to get their thoughts out in the open.**

**Both males were seated on the couch in Gwen's room.**

**"I'm sure she just had to run to the bathroom. She'll be back soon." Duncan scratched the back of his head nervously.**

**"Y-yeah. So, Duncan, how are you and Courtney?"**

**"That woman is a psycho and I have been avoiding her since we got here."**

**"So you two aren't together?"**

**"Abso-fucking-lutely not."**

**"So, is there anyone else?"**

**"What?"**

**"Well you aren't with Courtney, and you aren't with Gwen. Do you, by any chance, like someone else here?"**

**"I dunno, maybe. Why, do you?"**

**"It's certainly possible."**

**"Oh? Who?"**

**"N-no one. What about you."**

**"Just a person."**

**Little did either male know that Gwen was in the hallway listening to them. She sighed in frustration, how oblivious could they really be. If she had telepathy she'd be screaming at both of them.**

**"So, is it a girl?"**

**"Is who a girl?" Trent looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow.**

**"The person you like."**

**"N-not in so many words."**

**"So it's a guy."**

**"Yeah, pretty much. You?"**

**"Dude, all the way."**

**"Oh. So, gimme a hint."**

**"Well, he's sweet, friendly, talented, fun loving, not to mention good looking. What about you?"**

**"Well he's kind of a jerk but has a heart of gold, he likes to joke and fool around. And he has the most beautiful blue eyes."**

**Duncan turned to look at his friend now. Trent also looked, the two making eye contact.**

**"The most beautiful blue eyes." Trent repeated.**

**"Look, Trent, e-ever since we started hanging out, no, before that, I've… I've really liked you."**

**"What?"**

**"In fact, the day we got here, when I asked to talk to Gwen in private, I told her I liked you. That's one of the reasons I tried to get along with you. I know you might not necessarily like me, but I just wanted to get this off my chest."**

**"Duncan…"**

**"And even if this doesn't work out, I want you to know that I'd be happy just being you friend."**

**"Dude…"**

**"Not to say we couldn't be both, I just, I'd be happy even if we…"**

**"Dude, Duncan, stop talking. I have to admit, I've really enjoyed these past few weeks, spending time with you, getting to know you, it's been great."**

**"And?"**

**"And the truth is, I really like you too."**

**"You do?"**

**"Yeah, in fact just this morning I talked to Gwen about it and she said I should tell you. To think she's known all this time, no wonder she was so confident that I should tell you."**

**"What can I say, she's good."**

**"So, you like me?**

**"Yes."**

**"And I like you."**

**"It appears so."**

**"So, what do we do now?"**

**"Well, Trent, you could get your ass over here and, after three weeks of waiting, finally kiss me."**

**Trent leaned closer to Duncan, and the punk closed the gap, pressing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and passionate. However, it didn't last long, because a noise outside the room caught their attention.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh, that was just me." Gwen replied, opening the door. She sized up the situation. Both males were spread out on her couch, Duncan on top of Trent, straddling him. Trent had his hands on Duncan's back, while Duncan had one hand in Trent's hair and the other on the arm of the couch for support.**

**"Hey, Gwen."**

**"Duncan and I are a couple now."**

**"Yeah, I could tell. Do you-do you guys want some more time alone?"**

**The two eyed each other before shaking their heads. Duncan climbed off of Trent and plopped down next to him.**

**"We are supposed to all be hanging out, right?"**

**"I guess."**

**"Yeah, besides, Trent and I have plenty of time to do things before the summer is over."**

**"Besides, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together in the first place.**

The summer was over. Chris had grown tired of us, and he was more than happy to send us home. I watched everyone say their goodbyes. OF course, none resonated as much as the goodbye shared by Duncan and Trent. It was so painful, to see them split up after what seemed like an eternity spent getting them together.

"You're going to come see me, right?" Trent asked, head buried in Duncan's shoulder.

"If I have any say in the matter I'll be at your house by the end of the week." Duncan replied.

**Trent's flight had just landed. He made his way out of the gate and headed to pick up his luggage. When he had all his things, he made his way towards the airport's exit. He wasn't expecting a certain man to be waiting for him outside.**

**"Duncan?"**

**"Hey, babe."**

**"What are you doing here?" Trent ran up to his boyfriend and embraced him.**

**"You think I'm ready to say "Goodbye" that quickly?" Duncan replied, cupping his hands around Trent's chin. He brought the musician closer and kissed him gently. Trent broke the kiss and smiled.**

**"You really do have the most beautiful blue eyes."**


End file.
